Total Drama Fear is Real
by TDFanboy
Summary: Thirteen returning Total Drama Contestants return for another horrifying season! This time, one of the contestants is given the roll of the killer, and may off any three contestants whenever he wants, as long as they get their victims alone! Executions in the scariest places on earth are what make this season the most dramatic yet!
1. Fear is Real: Part One

**[New fic time! ^~^ This one is going to be an ode to one of my favorite reality shows of all time. It's called _13: Fear is Real. _Thirteen people go around the country, going to the scariest places in America. One of them gets their hands on a special box, claiming themselves as the "killer". The killer can eliminate anyone of their choosing three times. All they need to do is find a way to be alone with them, and "kill" them with whatever weapon is in the box. In this one, they'll be using the TD Plane, and will be going all around the world! More details will be told as the show goes on, but I'm really excited for this fic. Hope you enjoy it!]**

Chris stands in front of the Total Drama plane, formerly used on Total Drama World Tour. He stretches his arms up, shouting to the audience. "Last season on Total Drama; We had our contestants in Alcatraz! They were prisoners, going through a series of challenges, ending in an escape! Dawn won, Mike almost died, and another million was rewarded! It was our best season yet, but I'm prepared to top it! This season, we'll be going to some of the creepiest, most horrifying places on earth! Ghosts, murders and pitch black nights! Time to get our thirteen contestants spooked! This is Total Drama Fear is Real!"

The theme begins to play. As the normal song goes, the thirteen contestants are shown in flashes of twelve different places. Among the places in the opening song are a dark island, an abandoned-looking school, a hospital, and a small cabin in a field.

"Welcome back!" came the host's voice. He is now standing next to a darkly colored bus, looking directly into the camera. "We're about to meet this season's thirteen contestants! They're boxed into the bus, and can't even see each other! I have them _blindfolded! _Mehehe... But first, let me explain how things are going to work!"

After this sentence, he grabs a microphone. He explains that what he says will now be heard by the contestants in the bus, and then proceeds.

"Hidden on the plane somewhere is a box! This box contains three items that can be used to kill any contestant of their choosing! The killer, who's going to be one of the thirteen you'll see now, will be hidden from everyone, including you at home, until I decide you should know who they are! He or she will have the ability to kill off a contestant of their choosing, but should be careful to do it alone, and not tell anyone! If they are found out, they're automatically sent to the Execution Ceremony! If the accuser gets it wrong, _they _are sent! That's where we decide who will be leaving. Each episode, we'll be at a new, terrifying location! There will be a challenge, and the two losers will be sent for execution! The loser of the ceremony's challenge will be killed off!"

The door to the bus creaks open, and Chris grins. "First, I'll be introducing the members of our original cast that'll be joining us! Tyler, Courtney, Geoff, Justin, Lindsay and Izzy! C'mon out!"

The six aforementioned veterans of Total Drama walk out of the bus, towards the plane. Chris walks around, removing their blindfolds.

"Welcome back to the game, guys!"

Tyler's face brightens happily as he sees his girlfriend. "Hey, Lindsay! You're here too?"

She blankly looks at the boy, tilting her head. "Oh, hey Duncan! Nice to see you!"

The male teen blinks, shaking head. "No, babe! It's me! Tyler!"

In return, she gasps. "Tyler is here?! Where?!"

Chris is laughing at this, looking back to the bus. "Next, one of the two characters that were introduced in Total Drama World Tour! Alejandro!"

The Latino steps from the bus, and Lindsay, Courtney and Justin all look at him.

Lindsay blushes, folding her hands. "Oh, I remember you... _Alejandro..."_**_  
><em>**

Courtney looks at him for a split second, before looking away. "Hmph!"

Justin blinks, tilting his head slightly. "Wow, someone who's almost as hot as me... Almost."

Alejandro looks at the male model, shaking his head. "Almost, mi amigo? I agree. You are quite the charming young man."

"Flattery..." came the response. "I like it."

Chris watches as more teens exit the bus. "Now, from Revenge of the Island! Scott and Lightning!"

Taking off their blindfolds, the two look at the revealed contestants.

"Not a bad cast," said Scott, admiring the competition. "I might have fun here."

"It don't matter! Y'all are gonna get struck by The Lightning! Sha-Bam!" came the jock's overconfident speech.

"From Pahkitew Island, Scarlett, Max and Sugar!"

The announced teens walk from the bus.

Max whimpers at the sight of Scarlett, backing up. He then straightens himself up, clears his throat and says his catchphrase. "Ah, this is an easy season for me to win! Prepare to evil!"

The female rolls her eyes, smirking at the *evil genius*. "Calm down, Max. I have gone through forced therapy, and am not evil anymore. There is no reason to fear me."

"Fear you?" came Max's reply. "Last season was a rouse! I would have won, if not for you! I am merely keeping my distance for my own sake!"

"And lastly, a returning contestant from Total Drama Haunted Horror! It's Amber!"

The dark haired, relatively new contestant walks into the crowd of twelve, making it thirteen. She smirks, shaking her head. "Good to be back, Chris..."

"No zombie man? No wizard? At least the evil genius is back! I hope I'm on his team!" said Sugar as the final contestant walks from the bus.

"Woah, woah!" said Chris, shaking his head. "Who said anything about teams?! This is a free-for-all season! Of course, walking in packs of two or three is suggested, because this is going to be the most intense season yet!"

"Chris?" came Courtney's voice immediately after. "While we were on the bus, you mentioned how we would be killed..? You didn't mean literally... Did you?"

The host rolled his eyes at the naive girl. "Do you guys actually think I'm coldhearted enough to kill you? As much as I would like you, deaths mean no paychecks, and more lawsuits! So, no. No real dying."

The questioner takes a breath of relief at this.

"Now, onto the plane! We'll be taking off within the hour, and we still need to get the killer system set up! I wonder which one of you it'll be..."

Moments later, the cast is walking their way up into the plane.

The interior is much different from how it looked in World Tour. Everything was more darkly themed, and it seems to be in more disrepair than it was before.

The camera switches between different parts of the plane. Behind the counter in the former first-class area, a small box is seen. It's noticeable quite easily, as it was planned by Chris.

The host leads them through the plane. "I'm sure you all either remember this from being in the season or watching it. I don't think I'll need to remind you of how it works. Except this time, there is no first class. Because you won't be sleeping on the plane! Every time you sleep, it will be in one of our locations!"

This issues a few complaints from the contestants, but this is swiftly interrupted by the sound of the plane's engines. They have taken off, and are going towards their first destination.

Chris sends the thirteen teens on their way to explore the plane.

Amber quickly walks up to Courtney. "Court... Hey. Look, I want to apologize about what happened between Gwen and I in the haunted house..."

Surprisingly, the response was warm and caring. "Don't worry about it, Amber. The betrayal was Gwen's. Not yours."

Amber smiles, leaning in closer and whispering. "Look... Chris himself said we should stick together. Would you like to be in a small alliance with me..?"

Courtney raises a brow at the suddenness. But she nods. "I would love to. As long as... We get one more girl in on it. If you become the killer, it'll be far to easy for me to be taken out."

The girl looks down, shrugging. "That sounds like a plan, then. But who..?"

The two girls think about this, and the camera switches to the area where the box was hidden.

The camera zooms into the box. It's been opened, and it is void of any contents. Someone had opened it.

**Confessional - Killer: "This was way too easy! It was just left there, and breaking the lock was easy as pie!"**

Back in the common area, Amber and Courtney walk towards Lindsay.

"Hey, girl..." said Amber, somewhat flirtatiously. "We have a proposition for you."

"A what?" cluelessly asked the blonde. "Is that some sort of fish? I'm sorry, I don't eat vegetables."

"We want you to join a pack with us. If we stay in a group of three, there's no way the killer can get to us!" came Courtney's confirming speech.

The dumb blonde nods, looking at the pair. "Uhh... Okay! As long as I don't have to eat any vegetables!"

Amber and Courtney look at each other, hoping they made the right choice.

In the room over, Justin and Alejandro sit on the coach benches, talking strategy.

"Amigo, I watched you in Total Drama Action. Absolutely your best performance. Sad that you were betrayed by Courtney."

"And I watched you in World Tour. Very impressive." came Justin's reply.

"I do believe we would make a good team..." said Alejandro.

"A team of two? Is that a smart idea? What if one of us gets the box..?"

Alejandro reaches his hand to Justin, taking a gentle breath. "I have been known for many things on this show, but never have I lied. And I promise you, if I get the death box, I will not kill you, as long as we are in an alliance."

Justin hesitantly shakes the hand, looking his new partner in the eyes. "And I swear the same."

Tyler sits in the other coach bench across the room. He looks to his left, seeing Max and Lightning.

"You know, you would make an amazing evil sidekick!"

"Lightning doesn't do evil! Or side kicking! I kick in the front, or not at all! Maybe kick some butt, while I'm at it!"

Max gives him an odd look, raising a brow.

To Tyler's left, Izzy is seen hanging from the ceiling of the plane, talking to Scarlett.

"So, you're _evil, _huh? Fun! Hehe..." said Izzy to the other, smirking.

"No, I am not evil. But you are very crazy..." Scarlett replied.

"I know, right? I'm crazy good at this game! Two seasons in a row, I came back after being eliminated!"

The genius girl pulls on Izzy's arm, and she falls to the floor. "Beat it, psycho."

Into the room comes Sugar. She's frantically looking around, seeming to be panicking. "Awh, man!" she said, crossing her arms. "No wizard?! But I need him to help me this season! He and I would make the best team!"

Coming from the other side, Geoff and Scott walk into the room. They look pale, as though they're utterly terrified.

"Guys..." began Geoff. "This is totally not cool..."

"What's not, bro?" asked Tyler, tilting his head in a stupor.

"Someone took the box!" yelled Scott loudly, panting.

"Someone.." started Courtney, looking around at everyone in the room as she enters with the other two girls in her alliance.

Geoff scans the room firmly, looking everybody in the eyes before walking right to the middle of the room. "I have my eye on each and every one of you..." he mumbled, looking around the room one last time, before meeting eyes with Alejandro.

The Latino gives a light grin, raising a brow. "Be careful, Geoff. Acting so strong is a sure way for the killer to think you're up to something..."

Just then, Chris' voice blared over the intercom system of the plane. "Attention, passengers! We are now descending into our first destination. Poveglia, Italy! An island off of Venice, which has been closed off from the general public for years! It is said that over one hundred thousand people died here! Mehehe..."

The intercom cuts out, and the contestants are left to themselves.

"Did he say... One hundred thousand?" asked Courtney, shaking lightly.

Scott nodded, walking over to her. "Yeah, he did..."

Lightning shrugged, walking out of the room. "Oh well! Lightning's got to get ready for this. It's gonna rock!"

Alejandro rolled his eyes, watching Lightning go.

**Confessional - Alejandro: "Rule one of a horror movie, mi amigo... Never go alone."**

The camera follows Lightning, as he walks to his bag. He grabs a tub of protein powder, and turns around.

Someone is facing him, but they are hidden from the camera's view.

"What are you doing here?! C'mon, we need to go!" said Lightning.

Immediately, the jock's eyes widen. He backs up slightly. "No way... You?! You're..?!"

A quick yell of pain is heard from Lightning. A needle is seen in his arm, most likely knocking him out. He is then left there, and the door to the room is closed.

From the cockpit, Chris is chuckling and watching the cameras. "Man, I never thought they would use the first one that early! And on an idiot?! Really?! Oh well! That's all we have time for in this episode! Meet us back here next week on Total Drama Fear is Real!"


	2. Fear is Real: Part Two

**[How do you like the concept of this fic? Having the killer seems to be a nice touch. Any ideas on who it might be? Leave your ideas in the reviews! I know who it is! Duh, I do. x3 But okay! No Chris intro in this one, because it's just part two of the last one! Enjoy!]**

* * *

><p>Chris stands in front of the exit to the plane, looking as the contestants gather in front of him. "Are you ready for our first lockdown of the season? Poveglia awaits!"<p>

Max looks around, narrowing his eyes. "Where is my new sidekick?"

Scarlett looks at the "genius", then at Chris. "Yes, Chris. Where is Lightning?"

Chris shrugs with a wicked grin. "Why not look in the cargo hold..?"

Most of the teens back out of this request, but Tyler steps forward. "He's in there? Sweet!"

The boy runs into the specified room, and screams loudly. "Holy damn! Guys! Get in here!"

* * *

><p>As he yells, the others run to him. On the floor in the room is Lightning's scoop and protein powder.<p>

The powder is poured all over the floor, and a nervous Courtney speaks up for the group. "Lightning would never leave his protein behind..."

"That's right!" replied Chris, shaking his head. "Lightning has been killed off! The killer now only has two murders left in them!"

Alejandro crosses his arms, opening the door to the outside. "He got what he deserved, mi amigos... I regret his loss, but he would slow us all down."

Geoff narrowed his eyes as he followed Alejandro out. "Wow, Alejandro. Try showing a bit of remorse for the guy you just killed!"

Looking slightly offended, Alejandro steps back. "You think _I _am the killer? Geoff, I give you my word that I am not! Tyler, please, tell me you are hearing this."

A nervous Tyler looks between the two. An alliance member and a friend. "You know what, Geoff?" he said. "Accusing someone is a sure way to make us think that it's you!"

Geoff takes his hat off, clutching it in his hand. "I'm not the killer, dude. Why aren't you on my side?!"

Lindsay clings to Geoff's arm, pouting. "Yeah, Geoff! You tell him! Don't be mean, Owen! We all know that Alexander is the killer!"

"Owen..?" Tyler mumbled, angry. "You think I'm Owen? It's me! Tyler! Your now ex-boyfriend!"

"Tyler broke up with me?! When?!" came the response.

"Right now! We're through, Lindsay!"

Amber walks into the middle of this. "Guys! Calm down! Let's have a vote! Geoff says Alejandro is the killer, while Tyler accused Geoff! The one the majority votes for is the one we accuse!"

The group halfheartedly talks things over, then Sugar speaks up for them. "We agree with Geoff. We think Alejandro is the killer!"

All eyes turn to Chris, who's still on the plane with ten of the contestants. "You are... Wrong! Geoff, you're going to execution tonight, along with one of tonight's losers!"

This shocks a large portion of the group, and Alejandro spoke up. "I told you, my friends! I do not know who the killer is!"

The remaining contestants exit the plane. The island smells of death. The only colors for as far as they can see are dark grays, browns and blacks. The buildings are run down, and the dead trees have ropes and toys hanging from them.

Chris looked at the twelve contestants, smirking at their disgust and despair for their surroundings. "Welcome to Poveglia, Italy!"

"This place looks..." began Courtney, shivering.

"Evil..." finished Max and Scarlett in unison. They then both narrowed their eyes at each other.

"Exactly, kiddies! Evil is my game!" answered Chris happily.

He led them to a large building. It looked unstable, as though it could collapse at any moment.

"Chris..." began Courtney. "Might I remind you that my lawyers have specifically prohibited anything that could cause me harm, dismemberment or any injury of a deadly kind."

"Well, I think you should know that I've gotten myself a nice group of lawyers who have won every single lawsuit thrown since I hired them!" came Chris' response.

The girl huffs, obviously annoyed. The remaining teens admire their surroundings. Some terrified. Others excited.

Laid down in the middle of the room is a small doll, with a rope around its neck. Around the doll are twelve walkie-talkies and six maps.

"Welcome to your first challenge of the season, kids!" yelled Chris, looking around at the faces of each teens. "You will each be split into two teams, chosen by me! Starting here, you will all go around the island and find two troves with these dolls! The last team to bring back the dolls will lose the challenge! One of them will be going to execution tonight, against Geoff. Got it?"

Halfheartedly, all twelve of them agree to the terms.

"The teams are as follows;" Chris began, looking at a list. "Amber and Courtney! Tyler and Alejandro! Lindsay and Max! Scarlett and Izzy! Justin and Sugar! Lastly, Scott and Geoff! Out of your groups, the first people I called will be the ones looking around the island for the dolls! The others will be here, guiding them through the island with these maps! Are you ready?"

Amber, Alejandro, Izzy, Sugar, Lindsay and Scott picked up the maps and one walkie-talkie each. The others went to Courtney, Tyler, Max, Scarlett, Justin and Geoff.

Chris gave them the okay, and the latter of the groups set out into the island.

On the maps were over a dozen different places. Each showing a different type of hazard.

"Oh, and by the way!" Chris decided to mention as the six seekers left. "You are not allowed to warn your partners about any hazards! Got it?"

Looking at him, the guiding teens seem irritated at this.

* * *

><p>The challenge starts, and immediately, the room is filled with jumbled directions from the guides.<p>

"Alright, model guy!" began Sugar, whispering into her communication device. "You're gonna listen to me! Got it?"

Right outside the door, Justin stands there, rolling his eyes. He puts the machine down, and walks on his own.

* * *

><p>Alejandro speaks to Tyler through the device. "Okay, mi amigo... I know we are not on the best of terms. But you and I must work together to save ourselves. Okay?"<p>

As he walks, Tyler replies to the muffled speech. "Okay, dude. You're right. You and I need to work together tonight. We don't know what this Execution Ceremony is, but it's definitely a challenge of some kind. A challenge that we don't want to be a part of."

"Glad you're with me on this. Now, this is what you must do to find the first doll..." started Alejandro.

* * *

><p>The camera switches to Amber, speaking to Courtney. "Turn left, and you should see a tree. It should have a knot in the trunk. In there should be the first doll."<p>

The CIT reaches into the knot in the tree, but immediately pulls her hand away. "Ouch!" she yelled.

"Court? What happened?!" Amber asked through the device, concerned.

The girl looks into the knot. Inside the tree is a row of needles pointing around a pile of dolls. She reaches in very carefully, and pulls one of the toys from the tree. "Got it!" she yelled, backing away from the tree.

Back in the building, Amber smiled. "Nice! Now, take a little break before moving on.. You need your energy."

* * *

><p>"Okay! Here we go!" yelled Izzy through the walkie-talkie. "Go past the squiggly line, then run to the giant bush with the smudgy alien on it! Oops, I'm holding it upside-down! Haha!"<p>

Scarlett sighs, going her own way, trying to cancel out the sound of the machine.

* * *

><p>"Where do I go first, my minion?" asked Max as he spoke evilly to Lindsay.<p>

She returned the question by yelling absently into the device. "Matt? How did you get in that box?! Hello?! Is this thing on?! Where's Beth?! Tyler?!"

* * *

><p>The last pair, Scott and Geoff, communicate finely as Geoff looks around for the dolls.<p>

"Okay, so I turn left at the fork, and go until I find the bush..?"

"Exactly, party boy." came the response.

Geoff goes to the aforementioned bush, reaching his hand down. He pulls it back up, along with two large snakes. He screams and throws them, along with the doll. "Ahh, man! Snakes!"

"Did you get the doll? What happened?" came the voice from the other end.

Geoff shuffles to where he threw the snakes and doll, reaching and slyly picking it up. "Got it!" he yelled.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes pass, and Geoff is the first person to return to the area with two dolls. He is closely followed by Tyler.<p>

Chris yelled out from the room. "And the first three safe from execution are Tyler, Alejandro and Scott! Geoff is still going to execution, no matter what!"

The party dude throws his hat at the host, rolling his eyes. "Ahg, man!"

* * *

><p>Amber continues to talk to Courtney, telling her specific directions. The darker girl looks down into a barrel, staring at some sort of dark liquid. She squeezes her eyes shut and reaches into the barrel. She pulls a doll out, and proceeds to sprint back to the building.<p>

Behind her, Justin grins. He walks to the barrel and does the same. "Easy as pie..." he mumbled, taking a breath. "One down. One to go..."

He went back on his own way, looking for another trove of dolls.

* * *

><p>Scarlett finally got to communicating with Izzy, and has a doll. She proceeds to a tower in the centre of the island, and Izzy yells out through the walkie-talkie. "Look out, smarty! That's one big tower! And the trove is on the top!"<p>

Scarlett rolls her eyes as she opens the door and begins to ascend. "Calm down, crazy. I'll be fine."

As she climbs up the tower, she hears a crumbling noise behind her. She looks back to see two stairs crumble and fall two stories to the floor. The sound of stone hitting the floor echoes through the tall building.

Regardless, Scarlett makes it to the top. She sees a chest, and slowly walks towards it. Her eyes widen at what's inside.

* * *

><p>Back at the building twenty minutes later, Lindsay and Courtney enter the building. They both toss their dolls into the centre of the room.<p>

Chris then takes Sugar and Izzy's walkie talkies. "Alright, you two! New set of directions! Last one here is going to Execution! Better hurry!

* * *

><p>Immediately, Scarlett starts running from the tower. On the side was a rope ladder. In her hands, she holds two things. A doll, and a small, wood, Chris statue.<p>

She bursts into the door of the building, and Chris yells out. "And Scarlett makes it back! Justin is going to elimination! Now... Does anyone know where he is?"

Mere seconds later, the male model walks through the door. He tosses two dolls onto the floor, and looks around. "Hmph, everyone made it back? Fine, fine..."

Chris looked at him with a wicked smile. "Yep, you're going to the Execution Ceremony! Are you prepared..?"

He shrugs, then Chef grabs him. He also grabs Geoff, then walks from the room. "Let's go, you two. Time to _die..._"

* * *

><p>At the season's first execution ceremony, there is a room, 10x12x6, with a pair of handcuffs on each side. Water is slowly being poured into the room. There are no windows, and only one door.<p>

Chef pushes them in, and Chris stands in the middle. "Welcome to you first Execution Ceremony! Please, go to your sides!"

Geoff and Justin sit on opposite sides of the room. Chris walks over to each of them separately, and latches one end to a pipe, putting the other on the teen's wrist.

"The challenge is simple! Escape your bindings, and get out of the room before you both drown!" the host explained. "Is that clear enough for you?"

Justin looks him in the eyes, narrowing his own. "Crystal..."

"You have a few tools next to each of you. You have about a half hour until you're both dead! Enjoy!"

Chris leaves the room, and the water begins to rush onto the floor.

Geoff looks to his left and sees three items; A wooden screwdriver, a piece of wire and a can of spray paint.

Next to Justin is the same set of items. The darker teen immediately picks the screwdriver up. He slips it into one of the links of the handcuffs. He twists it roughly, and a crack is heard echoing around the room.

The screwdriver broke, splintering around the floor. He takes the remaining part of the tool, and pushes it farther into the links.

On Geoff's side, he is attempting to work the wire into the keyhole of the cuffs. He hears a click, and attempts to pull the wire from the hole, but it's stuck.

From the other end of the room, Justin narrows his eyes at a crack in the cuffs. With a strong yank, the bonds shatter. He walks over to Geoff, and grins lightly. The blonde looks him in the eyes with a pleading look. "Dude, please..."

Justin reaches down, takes Geoff's hat and walks from the room, leaving the other in a room rapidly filling with water.

* * *

><p>Back at the building, Chris stands at the front, with the ten teens.<p>

A shadow comes, and from the distance, Geoff's soaked hat is thrown in front of the crowd.

"Geoff?!" yelled Tyler gleefully, remembering his old friend.

To their surprise, Justin was the one to walk up to the group.

Chris grinned and yelled out. "Justin is back, everybody! Now's the time to relax, talk, and I'll meet you guys on the plane at dawn! Goodnight..."

mischievously, he walked away, leaving the eleven remaining contestants.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, the majority of the teens went to bed. A few of the guys go out to explore the creepy island, and it seems quiet in the building.<p>

Next to Scarlett, who is asleep, her bag lies rummaged through. In the background, the noise of someone whistling an eerie tune is heard.

The camera cuts to black.

* * *

><p><strong>[And there we have it! Did you guys like? And if you want to hear the tune I had in mind for the whistling at the end, look up "Twisted Nerve Whistle". Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Bye!]<strong>


	3. Welcome to the Asylum

**[I've decided that, for this season, each episode will lead directly into the next. No ending or beginning sequences. Besides that, it'll be just like any of my other stories.  
><strong>**And to answer a question I got in the reviews, if the killer runs out of kills, that's just it. If they're not figured out by then, the contestants don't find out, unless they decide to speak up. They get no more kills, and it's as if the killer is no longer in the game.  
>Hope that answered your question! ^^<br>Anyways... Enjoy!]**

* * *

><p>Most of the ten other contestants look awfully at Justin in the morning after the Execution Ceremony. They're sitting around a fire, which is slowly burning out.<p>

"So, water..?" inquired Amber, looking at the male model with a light chuckle.

Justin nodded, clenching his hands into fists. "Yeah, it was intense..." he began, sighing. "I swear, Chris would have killed us both."

Courtney shook her head, speaking up. "No, he wouldn't have! Chris said that-"

"To hell with what he said!" yelled Justin, very defensively. "I was there! I almost died! Chris lied! He told us straight up that we would both drown! And you heard him before! His lawyers would keep him from ANY harm."

"So then, you think Geoff is really..?" said Max, looking terrified. He then cleared his throat and mumbled. "He was obviously not prepared to evil..."

Just then Scarlett stepped from the building, furious. "Which one of you went through my bag?!" she asserted angrily.

The others looked at her with a confused look.

"Who would have gone through your bag..?" asked Scott in a sarcastic tone.

"Maybe it was a ghost! Mwahaha!" yelled Izzy excitedly.

"I woke up this morning, and my stuff was all over the floor. And something was MISSING. Someone went through my bag!"

"And what exactly was missing..?" Courtney asked, crossing her arms.

"If you must know..." began Scarlett, looking up into the sky. "It was a book that I haven't quite finished yet."

"A book?" Sugar loudly asked, sighing. "Man, freaking out over a book?!"

"It was a very important book." she answered.

"Sure..." answered Izzy, chuckling.

Just then, Chris walked to the remaining eleven. "Hello, kiddies!"

They all give him dirty, disgusted looks. Justin is the first to speak up. "I bet you had a nice time, in your death-free private plane room!"

"I did, thank you! I'm glad you care!" the host said, faking a happy look.

"So, why are you here?" asked Courtney.

"Well, isn't it obvious? It's time to go! We've got places to go! C'mon!"

The cast looks at the host with a shared grimace. "Why? So you can kill us each one by one? Why not tell us where Geoff is first?!"

"Geoff is..." began Chris, smiling gently. "In a better place. Wherever he is..."

Max looks at Chris oddly. "Wherever he is..? You truly are the second most evil person here..."

"Oh, quit it!" yelled Scarlett. "I am NOT evil anymore!"

The small teen whimpers, looking up at her with fearful eyes. He the straightens up, clears his throat and explains himself. "I was not talking about you, my ex-sidekick! I meant _me_!"**_  
><em>**

She growls at him, grabbing him by the shirt. "You. Are. NOT. Evil! Shut up!"

She tosses him down, and he immediately curls up into him self and proceeds to suck his own thumb.

Chris cackles at this, shaking his head. "Okay, kids! Get back onto the plane! It's time for us to go to our first confirmed haunted destination... Trans-Allegheny Lunatic Asylum, in West Virginia! A loony-bin, where many a psycho died! Are we ready?!

"Haunted..?" mumbled Amber under her breath. "Not more damn ghosts..."  
><strong>Confessional - Amber: "Yeah, so that haunted house season pretty much made me terrified of ghosts. And I mean literally terrified. Man, I wish Ariel were here..."<strong>

"Yes, _haunted_!" answered Chris. "Now, I'm not gonna say it again! Get to the plane! Your cabin awaits!"

* * *

><p>As the contestants make their way to the transport, Amber leads Courtney and Lindsay into the confessional. She looks at the two and takes a breath. "Girls... The game got real. We need to stick together. Got it?"<p>

The two nod, and the plane begins to rumble. As they take off, they each walk from the area one at a time, a few minutes separate.

* * *

><p>In the common area, Tyler and Alejandro are glaring at each other from across the room.<p>

Max sits under one of the benches, sucking his thumb, still terrified.

Scarlett sits with her legs crossed, reading a book on human psychology.

There's a rustling in the boards of the plane above the others, followed by a cackle. "I found it! The bagel I lost in season three! Hahahahaha!"

Justin looks up at the ceiling of the plane, sighing. "She's insane..."

"Eat it!" yelled Sugar, looking at the ceiling. "Oh, magical ceiling! Eat the bagel!"

"It's Izzy, idiot..." mumbled Courtney as she walked into the room.

Already in the room, Amber and Lindsay look at each other and chuckle.

"You know," began Lindsay. "You'd make a totally hot guy."

Amber looks at her and pouts. "Am I not a good looking girl..?"

Scott shrugged at this, leaning in to Amber. "Oh, trust me, you are..."

At this, Amber slaps him across the face. "Not your team, idiot."

The farm boy's eyes widen, and he smirks. "Even better..."

Again, she smacks him.

Chris walks into the room, grinning. "We will be landing at the Trans-Allegheny Lunatic Asylum in twenty minutes! Prepare yourselves for a night locked in a real haunted asylum!"

Amber shivers at this, and blushes. She leans into Courtney, and whispers. "Hold me..?"

The CIT complies, holding the girl. A light blush comes to her face. "Of course..."  
><strong>Confessional - Courtney: "I loved Duncan. I loved Gwen. But what I feel for Amber? I don't think it's there... But I definitely feel something..."<strong>

The two hold each other gently, as the plane shakes one final time, in landing.

Chef's voice is heard from the intercom. He sounds professional, and somewhat kind. "Attention, maggots. We have arrived outside of the Trans-Allegheny Lunatic Asylum. Please get your slimy butts out of my plane before I blow you up, like Sierra did to my baby... I had to build her back from scratch..." His voice begins to crack, as he's heard crying.

* * *

><p>They walk out of the plane, and are greeted by a large, eerie looking building.<p>

Chris looks at them, then walks in front of the building and recites from a card. "Welcome to the Trans-Allegheny Lunatic Asylum located in Weston, West Virginia! Formerly known as the Weston State Hospital, this facility served as a sanctuary for the mentally ill in the mid-1800's. The history of the building holds fascinating stories of Civil War raids, a gold robbery, the "curative" effects of architecture, and the efforts of determined individuals to help better the lives of the mentally ill! All four floors of this place are the grounds for our challenge! A nice, little, scavenger hunt!"

A short, blonde intern walks around, handing each contestant a list of the rooms. The list is over two pages long.

"In each room, you will find a clue of the place in that room, where there's a specific thing written somewhere on the walls. Each of the rooms are different, but they all definitely have their own share of insane writing! You each write your words on the back of your list, and bring it to me! Got it?"

* * *

><p>The contestants enter the asylum, in absolute awe at the surroundings. Chris walks in with them, blows an air horn and sends them on their way.<p>

Scarlett is the first to enter a room. She looks on the list and mumbles. "The medical facility..? Alright. Let's see..."

She looks around the room, seeing the walls covered in words. The word "evil" is repeated multiple times. Her eye twitches, and she cracks her knuckles. "Heh... Hehe..."

* * *

><p>Lindsay, Amber and Courtney run with each other. They run to the fourth floor of the facility, and run individually into the first three rooms in the hall.<p>

In the first room, Lindsay looked at the ceiling and saw the words circling around the ceiling fan.

"Fa-te... Is... S-ea-led... Facial?! I get a facial?! Eeeeeeek!" She squeals happily, hopping up and down. "Facial! Facial!"

She sees a note on the floor, and runs to it. "ARE THESE THE DIRECTIONS TO THE SPA?!"

* * *

><p>In the next room over, Amber timidly shivers. The room seems to have dropped ten degrees from the temperature in the hallway. "God, it's freaky in here..." she mumbled, looking at the writing on the walls.<p>

"The dead wander..." she read, her eyes widening. "All who enter will never return to the outside..."

She looked to the ground, shaking her head. "No... No..."

She saw the note, and picked it up. Shaking her head, she takes a breath.

* * *

><p>In the third room, Courtney rolls her eyes as she sees the writing on the wall. She picked up the note, and began to read it.<p>

"Blame the help. Always the help. Nurses, counselors, especially these doctors. Evil. Pure hatred. Find the words that explain what the doctors did to me."

She began to search the room in hopes of finding these words.

* * *

><p>Downstairs, Sugar looks around the room she chose. Looking at her list, it is shown to be the main electrotherapy room. She sees a note taped on the wall, and she reads it out loud.<p>

"Under the table, where we were tortured, not helped, you will find many words. But only two words are what I said, etched on the bottom of the horrible instrument."

For a second, Sugar paused. Then, she spoke up. "Instrument? Like a tuba? What?"

* * *

><p>Justin stands in a completely empty, small room. The writing on the walls are completely illegible, except for a few words. He picked up the note, and read; "Six, six, six. The magic number. Three words are written six times each. Three sixes. He watches. Get them right, and you will live in the purest darkness eternal."<p>

He grins, looking around the room. "Three words, written six times each... Nice."

* * *

><p>Scott searches in a simple room, symbols surrounding it. On the note is a list of symbol to letter transcripts. What he must do is find the sentence that says "Death Arrives", write the whole sentence, and bring it back to Chris.<p>

The farmhand looks around the room, holding the note in his hand. He begins to match letters to symbols.

* * *

><p>Tyler stands in the center of what seems to be a bathroom. He walks to one of the sinks, and reads the note taped on the mirror.<p>

"Glass shards litter this room. Blood from the crazed patients. But more than anything, writing. Look behind the second mirror. Look for the words written in the darkest blood, and write them down."

Tyler blinks, looking at the centre mirror of three. "Behind the mirror..? How would I..?"

* * *

><p>Next room over, in the other bathroom, Izzy screeches and punches the mirror.<p>

Glass splinters in her hand, she begins to bleed, but she looks at the words written in the darkest red, and writes it down. She leaps from the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Alejandro walks to the second floor, into a room that looks like a chapel.<p>

He kneels before he enters, and looks up at the crucifix, which has a note hanging from it. He reads it out loud. "If God was watching us, we would have gotten out of here sooner. Find the one word written most in here. And trust me, it has nothing to do with religion."

The latino looked confused. "What a dark place, for an area of worship... But I must find this word, it must be done."

* * *

><p>In the final occupied room, Max whimpers, obviously terrified by the place as a whole. He enters the orphanage of the asylum, where the children of the inmates are kept, until adopted.<p>

He looks around, noticing the cribs, and grins. "Oh my god... Such an adorable little... Where are the little minions of evil?"

He looks in one of the cribs, and sees something very disturbing. A rattle of a child, and the note read; "My name is Tayla Clarna. Somewhere in this room is are my adoption papers. Please find the name of my biological mother. Only then may I rest in peace."

"Find the name of a woman..?" Max inquired, looking at the jumbled papers on the ground, and kneels to them. He raises a brow as he shuffles through them.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Four of the contestants stand with Chris. Izzy, Scarlett, Courtney and Justin. A fifth figure makes their way down the hall.<p>

Long hair is shown with the shadow, and Courtney grins. She believes it to be Lindsay.

Instead, Alejandro walks into view, handing Chris the paper with a single word on it. _Decay_.

"Decay is correct, Alejandro! You can join these four, and wait for the others! Four more, and we'll have our bottom two tonight!"

"Why does it matter?" asked Justin, irritated. "You're just going to kill us all anyway!"

Chris does not respond to this accusation.

* * *

><p>Lindsay finally figures out that, instead of it saying facial, it said "fate is sealed". She looks around the room to find more speech about fate, and ends up ripping a few pieces of the wallpaper down. Behind it says; "Your fate has brought you this far. Now, tear the fan down, and your words will come crashing down."<p>

She looks up at the fan, figuring out ways to take it down.

* * *

><p>Amber looks around the room for clues on the afterlife, which is what her note is leading her to do. She seems to be going slowly, hearing creaks coming from across the room.<p>

The door slams shut and she yelps, falling and curling up. "F-Fuck! Oh god..."

* * *

><p>Max finds the name of the child's mother.<p>

He yells happily, smiling. "My poor Tayla... I found your mommy! Iris Clarna..."

The teen stands up, running out the door and to the main area.

* * *

><p>Tyler exits the bathroom, having etched the sentence <em>"The evil of this place covers my eyes in only darkness." <em>on the back of the paper._  
><em>

He walks to Chris, as Lindsay and Max also make it.

Chris yells throughout the area. "Amber, Sugar and Scott! You three are the only ones left! Next one here is the last one immune! The other two go to execution!"

* * *

><p>Empty handed, Amber runs from her room. "Screw it! Screw it!" she screams, getting to Chris. "I don't need this damn challenge anyway!"<p>

"And why would that be..?" asked Scarlett, curious.

The lesbian chuckled, looking at the genius. "As if you don't know..?"

From her hoodie pocket, Amber pulls out the immunity idol. "I found this last night, in _someone's _bag. It seems as though they had it, so I... Borrowed it."

Surprised, Chris looks at the item, then chuckles. "Alrighty then! Sugar and Scott! You two are our bottom two! Don't bother coming back down, just meet me on the roof for the season's second Execution Ceremony!

* * *

><p>A half hour later, Chris walks onto the roof of the building, seeing the others already there. On the roof are two thick, wooden pillars with saws attached to either side.<p>

The host guides them each to the pillars as he explains the challenge.

"You will each be tied, hands and feet, to these poles. The saws will slowly rip through them, until they break. No matter what, they'll break after ten minutes. If they do, the poles, and whoever is on them, fall four stories to the ground. Is that clear enough for you?"

Scott looks at the host as he's tied up. "Four stories... Like... To our deaths?"

"Exactly! Glad you understand!" came Chris' reply.

He ties Sugar up, then leaves back into the building.

* * *

><p>The saws begin to rapidly do their job, tearing away at the wood.<p>

Sugar begins to fidget with her arms, trying to get them free first.

Scott, however, decides to slip his shoes off and work on his feet first. He uses his toes to work with the knots, while using his hands to work on those knots as well.

Sugar looks at the farm boy, and sighs. "Whew, Gingy! You got some mighty fine feet there!"

"Are you..?" began Scott, distracted for a moment. "Flirting with me?"

"Maybe..." answered Sugar with a mischievous grin, still working on her knots as Scott stopped.

The farmhand began to work at his bonds again. He leans back on toe wood to try and get more leverage, but the pole begins to crack as he does so. He fidgets more with the knots, and looks back at his competitor.

She has her arms free, and begins to work on her feet. Having trouble bending down to work on this knots, it gives Scott more of a chance to cut ahead.

He gets his feet free, and that lets him focus only on one part now.

* * *

><p>Back down in the room, the nine immune contestants talk about the day's challenges.<p>

Scarlett glares at Amber. "I cannot believe you had my idol."

Amber leans back against the wall, whistling Twisted Nerve and not caring.

Chris stands in front of them, looking at a tablet in his hand. He grins. "Someone just won, guys... Want to guess who?"

None of them seem to care. None of the contestants seem to be friends with either.

The door to the stairs open, and they are all slightly surprised at who walks through.

Scott, flipping his ginger hair from his face, grins. "Man, Chris! You really are killing us off!"

"He's... What?" asked Courtney assertively before looking at the host.

Chris cackles, shaking his head. "I neither confirm nor deny anything. Either way, welcome back, Scott."

The farmhand bows slightly to the host.

Chris speaks to the rest of the contestants. "We're now one more contender down. Only ten of you left. Get some rest, and we'll be taking off to our next destination in the morning."

Then, Chris walked out, leaving the ten remaining contestants to their own thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>[And that's it for this one! Review if you like, maybe even leave your suspicions on who the killer is! But no flames please! PM me if you have any suggestions for future seasons. Thank y'all!]<strong>


	4. Cabin in the Woods

**[Anyone with theories of the killer in this? They will be revealed soon! I hope you're excited! Alright, here we go! x3]**

In the dimly lit asylum, the ten remaining teens sit around, all wide awake. The clock on the wall of the main room says that it's 7:30 AM.

Amber, Lindsay and Courtney sit together, chuckling to each other.

"And then I said," began Amber, talking about a dream she said she's had. "I've never been so attracted to a mare before. But it turned out... It was a colt!"

She began laughing, and the other two chuckled as well.

"Oh my GOD!" yelled Lindsay with a chuckle. "I wish I was a pony! I would be the cutest pony ever!"

From across the room, Alejandro lays against the wall, listening to Max speak to himself.

"This season is mine!" yelled the 'genius', as he chuckled. "You should all prepare to evil..."

"Mi amigo," started Alejandro, looking at him. "You seem to know what you are doing. How would you like a sidekick..?"

The words pained Alejandro to say, but Max's face brightened immediately. "Ooh, yes! An evil genius always needs a sidekick! This will be fun..."

"You, Justin and I are definitely the most evil trio in this game. All from different eras of the game. Do you remember how he was in Total Drama Action? I in World Tour? And the way you performed on Pahkitew? Us three would be unstoppable."

Max nodded, but questioned the Latino a bit more. "Yes, we have this all down. Except for the evil mastermind in the second cast. We need..."

The pair both looked around for anyone from Revenge of the Island. The only one there was Scott.

"Hah. Perfect... The true villain is here." mumbled Max.

Alejandro shook his head. "Scott..? No, he was not the villain of his time. Nowhere near... But he will have to do."

The pair stood up. Alejandro motioned Justin over, and the three walked towards Scott.

* * *

><p>Scarlett sits by herself, staring at the clock. "Chris usually comes to get us by now. We were always woken up before seven..."<p>

Next to her, Izzy cackles. "Yeah, Chris! What gives?! You leave us here or something?!"

Tyler shrugs, his eyes closed as he attempts to get a bit more sleep.

* * *

><p>As if on cue, Chris walks through the door. He walks to the middle of the room and yells for the remaining teens to hear. "Alright, kids! Get ready for one hell of a change! We're going from a rusty asylum to the middle of the woods! Prepare for takeoff! Oldbridge, New Jersey awaits!"<p>

"Woods?" asks Courtney, grinning. "We're going back to camp, aren't we? You know, I used to be a CIT."

Chris shook his head. "No, Courtney. Not camp. Just woods!"

"Where will we stay..?" asked Scott questioningly.

"Don't worry your little ginger head! There will be housing!"

The contestants seem happy about this, smiling and cheering.

"One log cabin for the ten of you to share!"

Suddenly, the reactions grew sour. Most of the teens were yelling at Chris.

Alejandro then spoke up. "Chris, us men will gladly sleep outside, and let the ladies take the cabin. It is only fair."

Surprised, the five remaining girls look at Alejandro. The rest of the guys stand with him.

"Yeah, you all could use a good night's rest." said Justin, smiling.

Scott and Max nodded at this.

Tyler shrugged, but nodded. "Yeah, girls. Go ahead."

"Awh, that's sweet! Okay, then the guys are sleeping outside for the rest of the competition!"

Amber looked confused. "What..?!"

"Yep!" retorted Chris. "The remainder of this competition is going to be held in those woods!"

Izzy cackled at this. "You four girls can be in the cabins! I'm gonna sleep in the trees, like my fish friends! Hahahah!"

"Oh my gosh, yeah! I hear fish are the best fliers!" added Lindsay.

Amber and Courtney looked at each other, and simultaneously sighed.

Chris grinned, looking around. "Alright! Well, let's get going! We've got a two hour plane ride ahead of us!"

* * *

><p>The remaining ten contestants board the plane, where the alliances are walking together, and the others go on their own.<p>

Scott, Alejandro, Max and Justin all sit together in the cockpit. Chef looks at them questioningly, but then Justin flashes a smile and winks. The pilot and chef immediately blushes, and goes back to piloting.

Alejandro was the first to speak up. "I have a theory..."

The rest looked at him intently as he continued. "The killer has to be one of the girls, if not one of us. Now, I will not make you come out, but we need to be cautious. If it is not one of us, it is Tyler. And he is..."

Justin nodded. "Not the brightest. There's no way he could have killed Lightning."

"What about..." began Scott, looking up. "Scarlett?"

Max raised a brow. "My old sidekick, as the killer? I would not doubt it... She was the second most evil person in my season. Only to me, of course."

"Let us not leave out Courtney or Amber. They seem to be good at sneaking around. But we should think more on this. The next destination would be the best time for someone to strike."

"Are you suggesting we accuse someone tonight?" asked Justin skeptically.

"Before we land, yes. But who..? And who will ask? Remember. If we are wrong, the one who started the vote goes to Execution." Alejandro reminded everyone.

"Leave it to me," cackled Scott, grinning. "I survived last nights, I should try and do it again. Test my skills a bit..."

The other three nodded, and mumbled to each other on who to accuse.

* * *

><p>In the cargo pit, Amber, Courtney and Lindsay sit in a small circle, feeling the plane take off.<p>

"Alright," began Amber quietly. "Now more than ever, we need to stick together. The next place is perfect for the killer to strike. As long as we stick together, he'll be unable to get us."

"He..?" asked Courtney, raising a brow.

"Well," Amber began to answer. "Obviously it's not one of us. Izzy's too crazy. Scarlett is always in the open. So... It has to be a guy. But _no accusing._ Got it? Can't risk any of us going to Execution."

"Not one of us? Are you sure..?" asked Lindsay stupidly.

"Are you trying to confess something..?" asked Amber, growling lightly.

The blonde shook her head, as Chris' voice rung from overhead.

"All passengers report to the common area, please! An accusation is about to be made!"

"An accusation..?" mumbled Courtney. "Did they really not learn from when Geoff accused Alejandro?"

Amber shrugged, sighing. "Might as well go. Who knows? They might be right."

* * *

><p>In the main area, the four boys in their alliance stood in the middle of the room. Chris stood across from them, with everyone else.<p>

"Scott has chosen to accuse Scarlett of being the killer! He needs two more people on his side to fully accuse! Remember, it has to be more than half! Anyone else want to join..?" announced Chris.

Tyler walked over to them, grinning. "I totally think it's her, guys!"

Unfortunately for them, nobody else stood by them.

"The guys accusation did not go through! Scott is automatically sent to Execution tonight, and we still have no idea if Scarlett isn't the killer! Isn't this fun?"

Lindsay spoke up in a gasp. "Oh my gosh, guys! What if _Duncan_ is the killer?!"

The nine other contestants looked at her oddly.

"Uhm, Lindsay..?" said Courtney kindly. "Duncan isn't in the game anymore..."

"Oh..." she mumbled.

As she said this, Chef came running from the cockpit.

"She's going down!" he yelled, screaming. 'brace yourselves!"

Chris cackled evilly. "Perfect! Time for today's challenge! Last living person to make it to the cabin goes to Execution! Parachutes are by the door! Make sure to look around on your way down! Adios!"

The host cackled, picking up his signature jet pack and flying out of the plane with Chef in his arms.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" yelled Scott angrily.

* * *

><p>Scarlett is the first to jump, grabbing a parachute, and looking around on her way down.<p>

She spots the cabin from her view, and grins. "Southeast from here, wait for forty-five seconds to use the parachute, tilt away from the cabin, and I should be there approximately ten minutes after I hit the ground."

* * *

><p>Amber and Courtney jump together, hand in hand, screaming as they go down.<p>

"Pull your cord in three... Two..." she nods, and the two let go of each other's hand, pulling the cords to their respective parachutes.

The two begin to fall, now at a slower speed, as they sigh in unison.

"Shift left!" Courtney yelled, shifting in the direction towards the cabin.

The other follows, and they slowly glide to the destination.

* * *

><p>"Kowabunga! Wooo!" yelled Tyler as he jumped from the plane, plummeting towards the ground, fumbling for the string to his parachute. "Oh, god! No! No, no!"<p>

As he gets closer to the ground, his parachute finally releases, and his screams quiet down.

* * *

><p>Alejandro was the next to jump, calmly waiting until he is almost at the ground before pulling the cord to his parachute. He descends slowly, taking in his surroundings and deciding where to go once he lands.<p>

* * *

><p>One by one, the others jump. Some of them pulling the cords immediately, and some of them hardly surviving, because they waited until the last possible second.<p>

* * *

><p>Scarlett lands only yards away from the cabin, walking there with a chuckle. "Too easy..."<p>

From above, she hears a scream. Max lands on top of her with a loud thud. He chuckled, standing up. "Thank you, former evil minion! Maybe you do still have your uses after all!"

She growled, narrowing her eyes at her.

* * *

><p>Tyler gets caught in a tree, groaning as he struggles to get out. "Gah! Damn! Help!"<p>

Walking below him is Lindsay, she looks up at him, flips her hair, then walks away.

"Lindsay! C'mon, babe!" he yelled.

At that, she yelled back. "I'm not your babe anymore, Tyler! You broke up with me!"

He looked at her leave, then sighed, still struggling to get down. "You're gonna regret this! Trust me!"

* * *

><p>Awhile away from there, Alejandro walks alone through the woods. He bumps into Courtney and Amber, stepping back lightly.<p>

"Ah, chicas. My apologies, I did not see you." he said in his normal, calm voice.

The pair looked at each other, then smiled.

Amber was the first to speak up. "Don't worry about it, Alejandro. We're just trying to make our way back."

"Oh, are you?" he inquired, smiling back. "May I join you..?"

Courtney narrows her eyes, shaking her head. "I don't know... How do we know we can trust you?"

The male teen gives a light bow, sighing. "I do not expect you to, but I do wish you could forgive what I have done in the past, and accept me as an ally. I can, in fact, be a powerful one."

The CIT sighs, and chuckles. "Walk with us, Alejandro. Tell us exactly how you can help us..."

* * *

><p>Chris carries Scott to the cabin himself, chuckling. "No point in you doing the challenge, since you're going to the ceremony anyway! So, here you go!"<p>

"Gee, thanks..." he mumbles in a sarcastic tone.

* * *

><p>Not too far from the cabin, Justin stops to rest at a tree. He looks around, listening to Chris yell. "I have good news! Everybody lived! Isn't that wonderful? Now, let's see who's going to face possible death tonight! Scarlett and Max are here, and a few others are closing in. This is gonna be fun to watch... Mehehe..."<p>

* * *

><p>Izzy swings from the trees, quite far away from the cabins. She spots Tyler in one of the trees she's in, uses him to swing across, and leaves.<p>

The pulling from Izzy causes Tyler to fall to the ground. He chuckles, getting up. "Back in the game! Sweet!"

* * *

><p>After about ten minutes, Chris stands at the cabin with Max, Scarlett, Scott, Lindsay, Amber, Courtney and Alejandro. He yells to the remaining two contestants. "Tyler! Izzy! You two are the last pair, and I've decided on something new! This execution ceremony will be with three people, and only two will have the chance to come back alive! I'm getting some transportation to you now!"<p>

He then looked at Scott, and chuckled. "Let's go, kid! Second ceremony in a row..."

* * *

><p>It had just started to get dark. Three coffins lay on the ground, each shaped to perfectly accommodate the three participants in the tournament. There are also three holes, each four feet deep, and each has their own mound of dirt.<p>

Scott, Izzy and Tyler are each led to their own coffins, each seeming nervous at this.

"Welcome to the third execution ceremony of the season! Are you guys _excited_?" Chris exclaimed happily.

They simultaneously shook their heads. Chris chuckled, and went on to explain the challenge. "In a moment, you each will lay in your coffins, and they'll be lowered into the holes. Then, dirt will be shoveled on top! Your challenge is pretty simple. Just find a way to escape the coffin, before fifteen minutes elapse. The first two people to make it out are safe. If two or more people are still in their coffins after time finishes, there's nothing we can do for you. You'll probably be dead already. Kay? Kay. Bye!"

Chris walks to a chair he had set up to watch, and the three are put into their coffins by interns. Time starts, and the challenge is underway.

* * *

><p>In Tyler's coffin, he calmly looks around him. He notices the hinges, and grins, looking at his fingers. "Babies, time to get to work."<p>

He wraps his fingers around the hinge as well as possible, and begins to tug.

* * *

><p>Izzy repeatedly punches at the top of her coffin, screaming war cries and laughing psychotically. The coffin shows slight signs of breaking as she continues.<p>

* * *

><p>Scott took a breath, whispering to himself. "It's just like that time I got stuck in one of ma's barrels in her cellar. And how did I escape that?"<p>

Immediately, he feels around for any loose pieces of wood. Under him, he feels something, and rips a small plank of wood off. He then begins to bash the top of the coffin with the wood.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes pass, and Chris' voice is heard from above. "Five minutes left, kids! Make it count!"<p>

Just as he said that, the sound of metal breaking is heard from one of the holes. Tyler pokes his head out, and gasps for air. "Gah, man! That was intense!"

"And Tyler has escaped!" Chris said, chuckling. "Let's see who else can make it!"

* * *

><p>The sound of wood being banged on is loud through the otherwise quiet area. A loud crack is heard, and then a hand out from a pile of dirt.<p>

Tyler runs to the hand, grabbing it and pulling. Ginger hair is seen as he pulls.

"It's..." Chris began, but then sighed. "Hurry, Tyler! They're both ginger!"

As Tyler continued to pull, the other pile moved, and from it emerged Scott. He sighed lightly, falling to the ground.

Immediately, Chris went to Tyler and pulled him away from the hand. "Sorry, Izzy!" he yelled, rolling his eyes. "Scott has emerged, naming you the loser! I'll come fetch what's left of you in the morning!"

The two boys looked at him, before he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Them's the rules! Anyway, back to camp, you two! Go!"

* * *

><p>Tyler and Scott walked together back to camp. Scott got some odd looks from a few of them.<p>

"Two in a row..?" questioned Amber, sighing. "He's good..."

The rest of her alliance agreed, as the farmboy shook dirt from himself.

Alejandro looked at Tyler, and nodded. "Good to see you back, mi amigo."

When the athlete looked at Lindsay, she only shrugged him off, and sighed.

After about a half hour of Scott's conversations and Tyler being ignored, the group decides to sleep. They decide that they'll definitely need their energy for what's in store next.


	5. Run and Hide

**[This is gonna be the best episode yet. x3 I hope you guys enjoy! R&R if you want, and leave any suggestions you might have.]**

The next morning, Courtney walks out of the cabin and looks around the camp, taking a breath. The sun is only just rising, and the air is cold. She notices that Chris has added to the place overnight. There is a full pit for a fire, a bathhouse and a mess hall. She rolled her eyes at the obvious Wawanakwa remake.  
><strong>Confession - Courtney: "Nine left... And the killer hasn't attacked since the first episode! Is it lucky? Are they planning..?"<strong>

Awake, the remaining six guys, Scott, Tyler, Alejandro, Max and Justin, are sitting around the fire.

Alejandro notices the girl, and motions her over. "Courtney! Glad to see you! Come, sit with us. We have a theory..."

The girl sits with them, listening intently. "On what? The killer?"

Alejandro shook his head, smiling. "No, not that. On their next victim... We've realized that the killer is less likely to be angered if we do not attempt to find them out. Plus, having people go to execution is a much smarter idea. We could use the numbers, plus, we all want to make it to the end."

Scott snickered. "I got through two executions in a row! Chris might as well just hand me the money. I'm invincible!"

Lindsay rubs her eyes, walking from the cabin. "But... If you're invincible... Why can we see you?"

Silence went across the camp, then, the entire group burst out laughing.

Tyler stood up, walking over to Lindsay. "Lins..? That's invisible..."**  
><strong>

She flipped her hair into her face, rolling her eyes. "Do I care what you say, Tyler?"

"Because I'm right..?" he asked quietly, raising a brow.

She angrily turned from the boy, walking away.

He followed her, and the four remaining guy, plus Courtney, looked in awe.

"Wow, she's turned into such a bi-" began Justin, but he was punched in the arm by Courtney.

He rubbed his arm, narrowing his eyes as she spoke up. "It doesn't really matter, guys. The two idiots are gone doing their own thing, and we're here to plan. So, who's next? Who do you think?"

"I think..." Alejandro started again, taking a breath. "It will be someone who irritated whoever the killer is. Lightning was the obvious first choice, because he irritated most of us. So, let's just not get on anyone's bad side, and we'll be okay."

* * *

><p>In the bathhouse, Tyler and Lindsay are calmed down, talking.<p>

"I just want to know why you broke up with me." stated Lindsay plainly, not as bubbly as usual.

"I... I just couldn't take it. You hardly knew my name, and..."

"And I'm sorry! You know I'm not good with things like that..."

"I should be the one apologizing... For what I'm about to do..."

The girl shook her head, leaning closer to him. "Don't be sorry, Tyler... Just..."

He puts his hand into one of the front pockets of his tracksuit. "No, Linds... I do need to apologize. You've become a distraction to my game, and I think it's time for the reveal..."

He pushed her down against the sink, covering her mouth as he whispers. "Just let me do this, Linds... I promise, you'll be okay...

From his pocket, he pulled out a needle. He pushed it into her arm, pulled himself away and took a breath. "I'm the killer..."

* * *

><p>A piercing scream is heard from the bathhouse. A few of the contestants rush to the area. As soon as they reached the bathhouse, the blonde was already gone. The needle lay on the floor, next to Lindsay's blue bandanna, stained red. Tyler is nowhere to be found.<p>

"She's..." mumbled Alejandro.

"An idiot..." finished Courtney. "We told her not to go out without us!"

Scarlett looks around, the area, then after only a couple seconds, looks back at the bloodied floor. "Max, Tyler, Amber and Justin are not here."

"Justin is asleep, Max is probably looking for an evil lair..." explained Courtney, rolling her eyes.

Just then, Amber walked into the room.

"I heard a scream... What happened?" Everyone, including her ally, look directly at her. They then spread out to show her the scene. She gasped.

Alejandro clapped slowly. "Bravo, Amber... I am intrigued on how you pulled it off. You come into this series very late, so we do not know much about you. You would make a perfect killer. And yet, also a perfect ally. Maybe both..?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "I'm not the killer, guys. What makes you think so?"

"The only other choice is Tyler..." Courtney interjected quickly. "As much as I don't want to believe that it's you, it makes sense."

"Yeah, you were one of Lindsay's closest allies..." said Scarlett. "And she wouldn't even talk to Tyler. He would never be able to get her alone."

Amber sighed, looked at the ground, sighing. "Believe what you want... I have a challenge to get ready for."

* * *

><p>Chris walks into the recreated camp, looking at the nine remaining contestants. "Hello, campers! Are you ready for today's challenge?!"<p>

The majority of them groan, but a couple optimistic sounds are heard.

The host chuckled. "Good! Let's get started! Do you guys remember our game of hide and seek from season one..?"

Geoff perks up, grinning.

The rest of them look at each other.

"I remember _watching_ it..." said Courtney.

Chris looked in confusion, then counted the contestants, mumbling and saying their names under his breath. After a minute, he cackles loudly. "Oh yeah! The only one here that actually participated was Geoff!"

The party boy nodded, lightly smiling at the recognition.

Chris continued; "You'll all have ten minutes to run into the woods and hide. The game goes until two of you are caught by any of the interns we have going around. Those two go to the execution ceremony But be warned...This one's gonna be a bit different... But let's not stay on that! Time to hide! Go!"

* * *

><p>The eight teens run into the woods, each seeming to go in different directions.<p>

Courtney decides to stay close to the camp, looking around the area to see if anyone was there.  
><strong>Confession - Courtney "One of my alliance members are gone. Sure, it was the stupid one, but still a member. Plus, what if Amber's the killer?! I can't go with her alone..."<strong>

* * *

><p>Not far from her, Alejandro meets up with a couple of his allies. Scott and Justin stand in front of him, both seemingly out of breath.<p>

"Mi amigos..." began Alejandro, shaking his head. "I am afraid to tell you this, but I do believe I know who the killer is. I know that usually I am wrong, but this I am sure about. This morning, Tyler and Lindsay were fighting. They went to the bath house. And that is where she was killed."

Scott chuckled. "Do you actually think he's smart enough to have gotten rid of Lightning and Lindsay?"

"The only two people ere dumber than him?" asked Justin, rolling his eyes. "It seemed like a perfect fit, really..."

Alejandro nodded, smiling. "Exactly, mi hermanos... Now, we must get to Chris without getting caught. But first, we must find Max. We need his vote as well. Four, and we have him."

* * *

><p>Tyler looked around, until he found a bush. He decided to crawl into it, in hopes that he was untouchable if an intern came for him. HE seemed out of his element, as though he was lost in thought.<br>**Confession - Tyler "I can't believe I took Lindsay out of the game! Her and Lightning were the only two people I could get alone... Damn, the things I do for the money... And I can feel it in my grasp! No more distractions. It's mine."**

* * *

><p>Scarlett stays to herself, whispering as she walks deeper into the woods. "All the rest of them are idiots... It's been obvious since day one that Tyler's the killer. I mean, who else would kill someone as stupid as Lightning in a game that requires so much mental power? Anyway... I just need to keep walking. Once I get deep enough to where nobody will come, I'll be fine."<p>

She continued to walk for several more minutes, before leaning against a tree, smirking.

* * *

><p>Amber walks alone through the woods, shivering as a breeze hits her. She looks around at the area. The thickness of the trees make it almost as dark as the night, and she slumps against a tree. She closes her eyes, taking a deep breath as the sound of rustling trees quiets around her.<p>

* * *

><p>Alejandro, Scott, Justin and Max are running towards the camp.<p>

"Chris!" yelled Justin loudly, trying to reach the host without attracting the attention of any interns.

The host turns to face the four as they come running. He counts them, then grins. "An accusation, I'm guessing..?"

They nod, and Max speaks through pants. "It's... Tyler... We know it this time! It has to be..."

The host grins, nodding his head and looking off into the woods. "Looks like the challenge is now for the interns to get just one person... Go on. Get back out there! I'll get Tyler here, and tell him the news."

The four look at each other triumphantly, then run back off into the woods.

* * *

><p>Not too far into the forest, the allies spot two interns, one at each side. The two look at the four and grin.<p>

"One of you is coming out of this a loser..." said the one on the left, who was short, blonde and looked a bit dorky.

They closed in on them, and the other intern, a tall, slightly buffed guy, spoke up. "How about this... We'll let you guys pick which one we take."

Scott chuckled, stepping up to them. "Me! I'm the overlord of these ceremonies! I'll go for another!"

The pair nodded, grabbed Scott and took him back to camp. The other three in the alliance watched in awe as he didn't so much as struggle.

* * *

><p>After Chris had announced the end of the challenge, it took awhile for a few of the six contestants still hiding to come back.<p>

He stood in front of the safe six, and grinned. "Alejandro, Justin, Scarlett, Amber, Courtney and Max! You are safe for the night! Go relax, and I'll be back shortly! See you guys on the flip side!"

* * *

><p>Chris took Scott and Tyler deep into the woods. The pair seemed a bit nervous when thinking about the challenge they would have to endure, but were surprised when Chris led them to the very end of the woods.<p>

In their sights was a junkyard. It seemed to be equipped with two cars, fitted into large trash compactors. As the two interns from before each led one of the victims to their cars, Chris explained the challenge.

"As you can probably figure out, this one is going to be a doozy! You'll each be put into the trunk of a car, that will slowly be crushed into a cube! You have roughly fifteen minutes until the compactor crushes you completely, once you're inside! The goal is to escape! You think you can do that?"

The two confidently look at the cars, then at Chris. They nod, and are simultaneously shoved into the trunks.

The interns slam the trunks, and the computers rev to life. Already, they seem to be pressing against the car.

* * *

><p>The inside of Scott's car is carpeted, and he looks around for a possible exit. As his first attempt, he pushes against the trunk. He bangs on it a few times, then sighs. "There's no way I'll be getting out that way..."<p>

He began feeling around the trunk, eventually feeling something in his hand. He grips it, and grins. "Hm... This could come in handy..."

* * *

><p>Tyler looks into his hand and sees a small pocket knife. He flips it open and began to poke at multiple spots in the trunk, seeking a hollow area to open.<p>

In the back of the trunk, the knife finally goes through an area, and he began to make a large slice in the fabric of the trunk.

* * *

><p>Outside, Chris looks at his watch, then at the car compactors. He grins, shaking his head as he awaits for either, if any of the teens to emerge.<p>

* * *

><p>Scott dropped the knife, beginning to tear open the back of the trunk. A gust of cool air hit him, and he began to push farther. What felt like a seat was blocking his way, and he decided that the only way to fix anything with it was to pick the knife back up and see if he could rip through it.<p>

* * *

><p>Tyler took a different approach at it, and crawled straight through the hole.<p>

He pushed against the chair, and ended up stuck for a few moments. When he writhed himself free, he found himself laying on the ground in the back seat. He panted loudly, having had almost no air to breathe while he was in the trunk.

* * *

><p>Chris, still right outside the area, looked at his watch one more time. He sighed, chuckled and snapped his fingers at the two interns. Chris shook his head, and walked into the woods.<p>

* * *

><p>Around a half hour later, Chris returned to the camp. Nobody followed him.<p>

The six remaining contestants looked at him, as he began to speak.

"Scott and Tyler are both gone, kids! And get this, for you who didn't know... Tyler was the killer! And since he still had one kill left, the box is once again up for grabs! I left it somewhere in the woods for you guys to find... Have fun..."

The host cackled evilly as he walked away, leaving the final six to sit in silence.


	6. Down to the Wire

The final six sit around the fire, a few hours after they were given the news of Tyler and Scott's departure.

Alejandro and his alliance seemed most distraught at it. Amber and Courtney seemed not to care. Scarlett simply sits by herself in front of the fire.  
>Chris looked at them, grinning. "Max, Alejandro, Courtney, Scarlett, Amber and Justin! You're our final six! It's all down to the wire here! In three days time, we'll have our winner!"<p>

"Three days..?" asked Courtney, looking around. "There are six of us! That's two eliminations a day!"

"Not exactly..." said Chris, shaking his head. There's going to be a final three!"

"How's that going to work..?" asked Justin, almost immediately.

"You'll see... But for now... I think it's time to say that last night..."

The finalists looked at him as he spoke. The host's grin widened as he spoke.

"One of you took the final item inside the box! That means, the killer is back in this!"

Gasps are heard from around the fire, followed by secluded mumbling from everyone.

"Whoever the killer is, they have two days to pick their final victim! Then, the final three will be decided!"

Max rubbed his hands together, snickering. "I am so close, once again! The million dollars will belong to evil! Mwahaha!"

Justin rolled his eyes, knocking him off his stump and rolling his eyes. "Shut it, Max. That makes us think _you're _the killer."

"Now, for the final bit of news! Your challenge today, instead of it being one of physical ability, is one of mental prowess and knowledge of your other opponents, as well as season's past and present! Plus, I might just throw some never-before-seen information in there!"

Immediately, Scarlett grinned. She looked around the others, and watched as Alejandro and Justin whispered to each other.

"This will most likely be with a number of rounds," said Alejandro with a sigh.

At that, Justin nodded. "Then all we need to do is stay above the bottom two, and we're good..."

Chris looked at everyone and grinned. "You know what would make this even more fun? Pairs! Everyone, quick! Grab the person you trust most in this game!"

Immediately, Courtney and Amber linked hands. Alejandro grabbed Justin by the shirt as Max tried to run to them.

Then, he looked around. "Okay. Who's left..?"

From behind him, Scarlett leaned in and whispered. "Boo."

He jumped, yelling out. "A-Ah! Don't do that! Do you know who I am?!"

He turned around to see her, then whimpered, stepping back.

Scarlett grabbed him and chuickled. "Chris... I have my partner."

"Good! Looks like we're all ready!" came the host's response.

He led them into the cabin, and watched as they followed.

Scarlett's face went dark as she leaned into Max and whispered "Listen. I don't want to work with you. But I have no choice. Just keep your mouth shut, and everything will be okay..."

All the small teen could do was nod in fear as he walked with his partner.

Inside the cabin, three podiums were set up, and each pair went to one.

Chris stood in the center of the room, grinning. "Alright! First two pairs to three points win! You each get one chance to answer per round! If nobody answers correctly, the question is skipped! Got that?"

The teens begrudgingly agreed, and Chris began. "Question one! In London for our World Tour, how many people were kidnapped by Zeke, playing Jack the Ripper? _And_, who were they?"

Immediately, two buzzes were heard. One from Courtney's podium, and one from Alejandro's. Scarlett's came a mere moment later.

"Courtney and Amber! You first! Then Alejandro and Justin, followed by Max and Scarlett!"

Immediately, Courtney yelled out; "Five! Alejandro, Heather, Tyler, Sierra and Cody!"

"Actually..." Alejandro began, interrupting her. "There were six. As the person taken first, I witnessed all of the kidnappings. There were the aforementioned five, as well as Noah."

Scarlett sighed and removed her hand from the buzzer as she heard the answer. "Correct, Alejandro! Point for you and Justin!"

"Question two…" Chris began once more, looking through his questions. "Hah! Who is the only contestant in Total Drama history to be eliminated twice through sudden death?"

Immediately, Scarlett's buzzer went off, and she confidently yelled "Lindsay!"

Chris raised a brow, grinning. "I expected that to be harder... Yes! Lindsay was eliminated by sudden death twice. Once in Total Drama Island, and once in World Tour! The pairs of Alejandro and Justin, and Scarlett and Max, are in the lead with one. Courtney and Amber are trailing with none!"

The challenge continued as Chris asked another question. "How many contestants were never truly eliminated by normal means, and who were they?"

Immediately, Courtney's buzzer rang and she yelled, " There were thirteen contestants never to be voted out normally, Sugar Amy, Anne Maria, Cameron, DJ, Ella, Jasmine, Max, Mike, Scarlett, Shawn, Sky, and Zoey."

Chris looked at her, surprised. "That is... Correct! Courtney and Amber score their first point!"

The two hugged as Chris flipped the cards.

"Now..." the host started once more, grinning as he looked at the top card. "This one's fun... Which original cast member had a between-season fling with Anne Maria? _And_ are they still going at it?"

The six looked at Chris, most of them seemed clueless, but one had more of a grimace.

It was Justin who, after a few long moments of silence, hit his buzzer. "Me," he said quietly. "Justin and Anne Maria had... Well, _have_ a thing going on."

"Remember, kids... Nothing is a secret here! Point for Justin and Alejandro!" Chris said, a bit too happy.

"Next... Who was the only member of Total Drama Revenge of the Island, out of the final three, to never have received a Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom?"

Two buzzers sounded at the same time. Justin's and Scarlett's. Chris looked at the two, squinted his eyes and pointed to Scarlett. "You!"

"Anne Maria!" she said confidently, and Chris grinned.

"The score is two for Scarlett and Max, Two for Justin and Alejandro, and a measly one for Courtney and Amber!"

"Now, name the two contestants who have found immunity idols!"

Courtney's buzzer went off and she yelled out, "Alejandro and Scott!"

Right after, Max buzzed in with her answer; "Heather and Scott!"

The two looked at each other, and Scarlett slapped her partner upside the head. "Idiot! It was-"

"Max got it! Alejandro may have _used_ the idol in All-Stars, but it was found by Heather! Max and Scarlett are safe from execution tonight!"

"You were saying..?" Max said to her, rolling his eyes and walking out of the cabin.

Chris chuckled, watching as Scarlett went to the beds of the cabin, sitting down. "I am interested to see how this works out."

"Sounds good! Next question... Sam is one of five characters known to roleplay. The other four are..?"

The pairs talked for a few moments, before Courtney slammed on the buzzer. She took a breath, then answered. "Noah, Leonard, Harold and Sierra."

"That is..." Chris began, squinting as he looked at the cards. "Correct! I actually didn't expect this! It's come down to one, final question..."

He looked up, randomly choosing a card out of his stack. "And that is..."

Alejandro and Courtney looked at each other. Both their hands hovered over the button. However, when Alejandro looked into his opponent's eyes, he pulled away slightly.

"When signing up for the show, each contestant was given a questionnaire. One of the questions was to describe your craziest dreams! Two contestants answered almost the exact same. Both state that they can control their own dreams, and that they are never crazy. One of them was Dawn, and the other was..?"

Alejandro squeezed his eyes shut. Courtney noticed this and raised a brow, hitting her buzzer. "Was it... Alejandro..?"

Chris threw the cards into the air, yelling out. "Correct! Courtney and Amber are safe! Sorry, Justin and Al. You two are off to execution!"

Justin looked at his partner, narrowing his eyes. "Dude! It was you? Why didn't you..?!"

He sighed, looking down. "I apologize, mi amigo. And I also apologize for what I must do at the ceremony. You truly have been a good competitor."

The model rolled his eyes. "It looks like you'll be finding out whether or not Chris is actually killing people..."

The aforementioned host chuckled, walking between the two. "Enough of that! We'll have plenty of time for that in tonights intellectually-themed execution!"

The two scowled at each other, being led away by Chris.

Before they could go, Courtney ran over to Alejandro and hugged him tightly. "Thank you..."

* * *

><p>Deep in the woods, there were two cabins, smaller than the one used in the main camp.<p>

The two victims looked at each other, then looked at the cabins as Chris explained the challenge."You'll each be given a riddles having to do with something in these cabins. The clue you get will The insides are exact matches. That way, everything is fair. After ten minutes, a small fire will be ignited. That's to hurry you up a bit... And there's a gas tank bolted to the floor in the center of each cabin! After about five minutes of the flame spreading, it will get to the canister, and..."

"Boom." said Justin with a light sigh.

"Boom!" repeated Chris with a cackle. "Now, time to get to work!"

Chris handed them each a piece of paper with their riddle, and sent them into the house.

* * *

><p>Inside the left cabin, Justin looked down at his paper. He sighed, reading out loud. "You will be like the princess with the pea, if you feel where this clue might be."<p>

Standing still, he thought for a moment. Then, he walked towards the bed of the cabin. He picked the mattress up, and looked straight at a large piece of paper. It had a list of four things. Three were keys, labeled "copper", "silver" and "gold". The last simply said "life".

* * *

><p>As Alejandro looked at his paper, he quietly read the words "I'm a friend to parents who like things neat. They really like it when you wipe your feet.", and looked up at the ceiling.<p>

It took him a few minutes, but he practically dived for the floor mat at the door of the room. He looked at what seemed to be the same list Justin had, lowering his head. He then looked at the dresser and saw three identical boxes with locks matching the description of the keys.

"One of them holds my victory... The others may hold something else, or nothing at all. I'll just have to find out..."

* * *

><p>In Justin's cabin, he calmly looked around for places where someone might hide a key. He started by looking under the doormat, then sighed when he saw nothing. Continuing to look, he stood still for a second. Then, he walked towards the small sink in the corner.<p>

* * *

><p>Back with Alejandro, he already had one key in his hand. It was silver, small and fit perfectly into the silver lock of the chest. He unlocked it and opened it. Inside, there was a small stack of money, along with a note.<p>

He read it out loud. "Right here is five thousand dollars in cash. However, you are not out of here yet. You have not picked the correct chest.

* * *

><p>From outside, Chris stood in front of the cabins. "Ten minutes have passed, and it's time to up the ante."<p>

He individually lit two matches, tossing them onto the wooden porches of each cabin. They immediately lit.

* * *

><p>Justin gasped when he saw the flames enter the cabin, beginning to panic a bit. He looked into the sink, and it was filled with a dark colored liquid.<p>

"Is that..?" he whispered to himself, believing it to be blood. He squeezed his eyes shut, dipping his hands in to see if anything was in the sink.

* * *

><p>Alejandro walked to a bookshelf, ignoring the flames that blare behind him. He checked the shelves, grabbing at something, but not quite able to grasp it. "Aha!" he yelled.<p>

Brushing at the object, a copper key hit the floor. It fell through one of the cracks, and the latino screamed. "No! No!"

* * *

><p>Justin pulled a key from the bloody water, smirking as he walked it to the trunks. The liquid dripped enough from the key for him to see that it's golden in color. He put it in its respective lock, turned it, and opened the box.<p>

Inside the box was a small piece of paper with Chris' face on it. Across the image was the word "Exit".

* * *

><p>Chris watched as Justin exited his cabin. He pointed to an intern, who proceeded to block the door of the other cabin.<p>

"Just to make sure he won't be getting out..." said Chris, smirking. "Either way, congratulations! Justin, you are now in our final five."

The teen smiled, and the two walked back to camp in silence.


End file.
